


within your reach

by taylorstwice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Sad Ending, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorstwice/pseuds/taylorstwice
Summary: Sana, a girl who likes joining pageants, joins one and sees her ex, Jihyo, in the audience.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Kudos: 7





	within your reach

She was ready. She was born for this. She sacrificed everything for this. Winning every title of every pageants she joins is her goal. Having every glorious crowns in every pageant put on her head is the biggest win she'll ever achieve.

That's what she thinks. That's what she says.

Sana takes her breaths, she takes everything she can have to calm herself.

It was a mantra she always does when she joins these contests, breathing in and holding everything in her, every worry, every sensitive nerve, before she takes the final step on the stage where she'll finally reveal herself to the awaiting crowd.

_"Deep breath Sana. You're going to win. You're taking home the crown tonight, just like every pageants you've joined and conquered. You're the star."_

**"Hey Sana."** She turns from looking at the monitor where Chaeyeon, the contestant before her, can be seen still waltzing through the long runway leading to other stage across from where they are, to look at Nayeon who called her, the second oldest among the contestants.

 **"I bet you'll do great out there. You're not named the Hurricane of Japan for nothing."** Nayeon sends a comforting smile towards the blonde haired girl who smiles back at her, Sana reaching out her hand to hold the older's hand.

Nayeon reaches out too, giving a warm squeeze on Sana's hand.

The two smile again at each other, letting each other go as one of the coordinators signals Sana that she's needed to go out.

_"Deep breath."_

And she takes the step on the stairs leading to the stage.

Lights. And screams.

Those are the things that welcomes her as she takes her first step on the stage. It was overwhelming, just like the other times she joined but everytime she tells herself to get used to it, she never does.

It was a never-ending loop.

As soon as she takes her place on the middle of the stage, an easy smile quickly falls on her face as the lights dim in her sight and the shouts become more little as they enter her ears.

She opens her eyes and the screams intesify, but it doesn't irritate her ears, and that calms her nerves a bit.

Just a bit.

She turns her head a little when a small red light bleeps from the other stage, a signal their coordinators had said that meant that it was time for them to do their catwalk.

And so Sana does.

But before she can, she sees a pair of familiar eyes in the middle part of the crowd, on the right side of the stage.

Everything stops for a moment, just like the cliche stories. But can it be really called cliche if it really happens in real life?

It was the same pair of eyes that had captured her attention one Saturday morning when she was looking for a dress she can use for the pageant she had joined that time.

It was the same pair of eyes she had longed to see when that fateful day ended.

It was the same pair of eyes she had longed to see when that fateful day ended.

It was the same pair of eyes she was always excited to see when they had agreed to meet each other on Saturdays.

It was the same pair of eyes that reflected the love she had on hers.

But it was also the same pair of eyes that held the tears when she decided that it was better to stop reflecting the united love from both of their eyes.

It was the same pair of eyes that held the utter devastation that she had always feared to see.

It was the same pair of eyes that said goodbye with a smile.

Sana can't help but be frozen on where she stands, eyes looking at eyes that are looking at her.

Seems to be looking at her.

It had been months ever since she saw Jihyo. It had been months ever since that afternoon where everything was just dropped and feelings were tucked away in the deepest depths of their souls. It had been months since she decided to break both of their hearts.

 _"She's looking at me."_ Sana tells herself. _"She's looking at me and she's looking at me with..._

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
_a blank look."_

It strikes pain in Sana's heart.

Wait, but why? Wasn't she over her?

She wasn't the biggest thing Sana had to let go for the sake of her pageant career.

That's what she tells herself.

And so she stops the connection she thinks that they have and starts walking on the walkway. Every praise, every time someone calls her, it grows a small inch of a smile on her face. It makes her happy. Even if it's just a little part of herself.

She puts a happy aura.

To hide the hidden ache in her heart as she feels that those pair of eyes never followed her.

_"Why? Why isn't she looking at me? Why can't I feel those eyes on me? Why is she here?"_

_"Is she here for me?"_

She hears a fan's loud call from behind and she stops and poses, turning her torso a bit to look back and flash a smile. For her fans.

But also for her. To look at her.

But she never thought that the ache would even be more painful to see her being the only person having her back turned on her.

Her being the only person looking at the starting stage, her being the only person ignoring her.

For a few moments, Sana wished that she'd rather have all the eyes looking at her not be looking at her in replace of those eyes looking at her again. Even for just a minute.

But for the whole time she kept her pose, Jihyo never turned back. 

She never turned back.

Sana takes a deep but shaky breath as she turns back, now keeping her back turned on the girl who once promised to only keep her eyes on her.

Guess promises are really meant to be broken.

She would know. She was the one to break hers first.

She continues walking towards the main stage, every step feels like a stab in her heart as she knows that Jihyo isn't looking. She's not. She knows she's not.

_"Maybe I'm not her muse anymore."_

As she finally reaches the main stage, she faces the screaming crowd, and she hears it.

She hears that familiar voice.

Only to hear that it wasn't her name that she was screaming.

Sana thought that her heart was completely shattered the day she ended things with Jihyo.

How many times can a heart be broken?

 _"You're in your battle Sana. Gear up."_ Sana pushes her tears back as she fleets her eyes to her Nayeon unnie.

**"나 돼지 토끼 화이팅!"**

How much pain can a person take?

She steels herself and pushes a smile as she continues to hear Jihyo's loud cheers.

Cheers that was once her name. Cheers that she had always wanted to hear whenever she was competing.

Now this new cheer has already become the cheer she wants to tune out.

This new cheer is hurting her.

This new cheer...isn't her.

Pulling herself together, she puts on a smile again.

Because that's the only thing she can do.

Her resolve is breaking, and for the first time, Sana wishes she isn't on the stage, but she knows she has to. She wanted this before.

Heck, she broke up with Jihyo for this. 

Why would she want to stop now?

**"IM NAYEON, YOU OLD HAG, I'M SO IN LOVE WITH YOU."**

Those words seems familiar. A faint glint of a tug makes its way on Sana's face as she heads towards the platform beside Chaeyeon. Probably because she had heard those words clearly before.

So much.

_"You're such a dork."_

_"Be thankful that I'm so in love and smitten by you."_

Those are the words Jihyo would say whenever Sana finds herself in dip shit that she herself had caused, with Jihyo coming right after to clean the mess. 

Her eyes gleams under the man lights of the stage, but she knows she shouldn't let her tears out.

Not here.

Not in front of everyone.

Not in front of her.

Even if she's not looking at her.

Maybe this is her oncoming call. The call that old lady once told her that would come and wake her up.

"You might think you're happy with the stones you've been grabbing and keeping in your room, but don't you know that you just dropped your most precious diamond? I hope that oncoming call comes and wakes you up."

And now she realizes what that lady meant.

With the stones and the diamond.


End file.
